Sans espoir
by Eleaa
Summary: Il s'agit d'un one-shot centré sur ce qui pourrait se passer dans le dernier épisode de la saison 2, à savoir comment Damon réagit face à sa morsure... R&R!


**Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours et que je devrais plutôt me consacrer à l'écriture des nouveaux chapitres, mais j'avais envie d'écrire là-dessus, sur le dernier épisode, juste avant qu'il ne sorte...  
><strong>**Je me suis un peu inspirée de la promo du 2x22, mais tout en m'en détachant un peu... **

**Il s'agit d'un one-shot !**

**Bonne lecture.  
>Les reviews sont fortement appréciées ^^ ;) ! <strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>Damon pénétra dans le manoir en claquant la porte. Il retira sa veste en cuir et la lança avec exaspération sur le canapé. Il se versa un verre de whisky et s'assit face à la cheminée. Le feu de l'âtre complétement éteint laissait place aux cendres. Damon émit un rictus à l'idée qu'il ne serait bientôt réduit qu'à cet état. Il but son verre d'une traite, mais l'alcool n'eut qu'un goût amer dans sa bouche.<p>

Il posa le verre sur la table basse face à lui et releva la manche de sa chemise noire. Il fit une grimace à la vue de la morsure. La plaie s'était étendue jusqu'à son avant bras, les cloques rouges et suintantes s'étaient agrandies. Un sentiment d'horreur et de dégoût s'empara du vampire. Il toucha d'un doigt sa blessure, mais le retira rapidement, ne supportant pas la douleur. Il redescendit sa manche, cachant la morsure.

Il ferma les yeux et tapa rageusement du poing sur sa cuisse. Il se leva, se resservit un verre et observa quelques instants sa bague. Il posa sa boisson et fit tourner l'anneau entre son pouce et son index, une idée fulgurante ayant traversée son esprit. Et si… Et si, au lien d'endurer la souffrance qu'allait provoquer la morsure, au lieu de devoir affronter les hallucinations qui allaient s'emparer de son esprit, il ne retirait pas tout simplement cette bague ?

Ça serait tellement plus simple. Personne n'aurait besoin de le voir dans l'état de faiblesse qu'avait vécu Rose, un état lamentable pensa-t-il. Il ne souffrirait pas. Seulement quelques secondes, le temps que le soleil le brûle, de l'extérieur, et de l'intérieur. Mais cette peine, aussi intense soit-elle, ne serait rien comparée à celle qu'il s'apprêtait à subir.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Certes, il avait beaucoup vécu, de façon toute à fait honorable et satisfaisante d'ailleurs. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait passé la moitié de son existence à rechercher une femme qui n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Quelle perte de temps… S'il avait su…

Il continua à toucher l'anneau et décida qu'il était prêt. Il lui restait une chose à faire, une seule. Celle sans laquelle il lui serait difficile de continuer, celle qui lui donnerait le courage de quitter ce monde sans regret. Il posa son verre et quitta le manoir sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Elena était assise sur son lit, elle observait son journal depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, mais rien, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Exceptée Jenna. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en se remémorant le visage de sa tante.<p>

Elle ferma son journal et le jeta par terre. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle était maintenant la seule famille restante à Jérémy, il fallait qu'elle se montre forte, pour lui.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et constata que quelques larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main puis se passa de l'eau sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle sursauta en voyant le reflet de Damon dans la glace. Elle se sécha la figure et se retourna.

Il était si près d'elle… Il remarqua que cette proximité la mettait mal à l'aise et recula de quelques pas.

« Damon… »

Il se tourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil inondait la rue de lumière. Un frisson le parcourut et il se retourna, faisant face à la jeune fille. Elle le scruta, perplexe.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, dit-il.  
>- Le bon moment pour quoi ?, réussit-elle à articuler, la gorge nouée.<br>- Pour m'excuser. »

Il planta ses yeux azur dans les siens, mais elle détourna le regard, fixant le sol. Elle posa la serviette sur l'évier et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, avec l'intention de rejoindre les autres au salon, mais il s'interposa.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut dans les siens une détresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. Elle se décida à le laisser s'exprimer et le regarda sans dire un mot. Son silence encouragea Damon à parler.

« En te donnant mon sang, je t'ai pris ce qui avait le plus de signification pour toi… Ta vie, et toutes les possibilités de futur qui s'offraient à toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, j'ai été égoïste… Et je le regrette sincèrement. »

Elena déglutit, sentant les larmes perler de nouveau à ses yeux. Elle serra les poings, elle ne devait pas craquer, pas une nouvelle fois, pas devant Damon.

« Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon… Mais j'en ai besoin. »

La jeune fille inspira doucement, toucha ses cheveux, baissa les yeux puis rencontra ceux de Damon. D'ordinaire si expressif, le bleu océan du regard du vampire semblait éteint, comme délavé, comme si la réponse qu'il attendait d'elle allait déterminer le reste de son existence.

Elle ne lui pardonnait pas son geste, elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore, mais elle savait qu'elle le ferait. Il lui fallait juste du temps.

« - Je ne peux pas excuser ce que tu as fait Damon… Je suis désolée…, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée.  
>- Je comprends. », murmura-t-il, anéanti.<p>

Il s'écarta du passage et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle lui sourit timidement et quitta sa chambre. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna, pensant qu'il la suivait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle retourna dans la pièce. Il avait déjà disparu.

Elle sentit alors les bras protecteurs de Stefan entourer sa taille. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, heureuse de ce moment, aussi simple soit-il, entre eux.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

Elena haussa les épaules et se força à sourire.

« J'ai connu mieux… »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et la prit de nouveau contre lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et lui révéla la venue de Damon quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Que voulait-il ?  
>- S'excuser.<br>- C'est tout ?  
>- Oui. Il souhaitait également que je le pardonne… Ce que je ne peux pas faire, pas encore. Il faut qu'il comprenne Stefan, qu'il saisisse vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. »<p>

Stefan ne répondit pas, la mâchoire serrée. Tiraillé, entre le désir de respecter le choix de son frère, à savoir ne rien dire à Elena, et l'envie de tout lui expliquer.

N'obtenant pas l'approbation de Stefan, Elena le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Stefan prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans les yeux noisette d'Elena.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Elena… », lâcha-t-il enfin.

* * *

><p>Damon retira sa bague, elle l'avait accompagnée depuis plus de 140 ans... Il la posa à côté de son verre vide et soupira. Il ne se sentait pas complétement lui-même sans elle. Il lui lança un dernier regard et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux empêchaient la lumière du jour de filtrer dans le manoir, ce qui lui laissait encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.<p>

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, et il comprenait pourquoi. Il avait lui-même eu du mal à excuser son propre frère, comment aurait-elle pu lui accorder aussi vite son pardon ?

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à son visage. Il l'aurait au moins vue une dernière fois.

Il était prêt. Il ouvrit les rideaux, prit une grande inspiration et vint se placer face au soleil. Il écarta les bras, accueillant paisiblement la lumière entre ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et se retint de crier, percevant chaque parcelle de son corps brûler peu à peu. Il se sentait libre, tellement libre.

Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Elena entrer dans le mémoire, le regarder, horrifiée, puis courir vers la fenêtre et fermer les rideaux. Damon resta quelques instants les bras ouverts et les yeux clos, se disant que finalement, la mort n'était pas un passage aussi difficile qu'il croyait.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la voix d'Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », cria-t-elle.

Il battit des cils plusieurs fois et croisa les bras. Ainsi, il était encore en vie. Stefan n'avait pas su retenir sa langue.

« - Je bronze, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Damon !, s'exclama Elena en s'approchant de lui et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes, Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<br>- Parce que tu as assez souffert comme ça. Et je ne veux pas que tu me voies partir de cette manière, à l'agonie, comme Rose.  
>- On va trouver un remède, on va te sauver Damon, dit Elena en serrant ses mains. »<p>

Il fit un signe de dénégation de la tête et retira ses mains des siennes. Il releva la manche de sa chemise et lui montra son avant bras. Elena se retint de faire une grimace et posa une main sur la joue de Damon, le forçant à croiser son regard.

« - Stefan est parti avec Bonnie, ils vont trouver une solution. J'en suis persuadée, tu ne vas pas mourir Damon.  
>- Une morsure de loup garou est mortelle pour un vampire Elena, il n'y a pas de remède.<br>- On va en trouver un ! », répéta-t-elle.

Il sourit, mais ce sourire sonnait tellement faux, qu'il disparu bien vite de son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elena, savourant ces quelques secondes où sa peau rencontrait la sienne. Il la regarda, elle se retenait de pleurer, mais bien malgré elle, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« - Je vais mourir Elena, je le sais. Je te demande de me laisser choisir de quelle façon…  
>- Je ne peux pas…, susurra-t-elle.<br>- Si, tu peux… », dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit avant de me donner ton sang ? Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas Damon ? »

Elena l'avait retenu par le poignet et l'avait contrait à se retourner.

« C'est pareil pour moi… »

Il la regarda. Ses joues étaient ruisselantes de larmes, son maquillage avait coulé, mais il la trouva à cet instant, plus belle que jamais.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… », murmura-t-elle.

Elle déglutit, s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle pleurait contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre… », dit-elle entre deux sanglots.


End file.
